Midnight winds
by Badwolf2016
Summary: Wilbur has determination and faith, but what happens when he meets violet, a girl so depressed she has neither of these qualities. Can he save her before its too late? Will she tell him her secret?
1. my world

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction, please R&R hope you enjoy this !**

…

"WILBUR GODDAMN ROBINSON!" Wilbur's mother, Franny shrieked from at the bottom of the stairs. "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ARSE DOWN THESE STAIRS I'LL DRAG YOU BY YOUR EAR!"

Wilbur reluctantly rolled out of bed; he made a loud irritated yawn and then ruffled his ebony hair. Wilbur was a tall yet slender boy of thirteen with a troublesome attitude to life. He had a cowlick hairstyle like the rest of his barmy family; he grew sick and tired of his families shenanigans, all Wilbur really wanted was a cliche family with cliche lives! was that too much to ask for, but Wilbur knew it would never happen. His family was mad, crazy and maybe even a bit psychotic at times but Wilbur loved them all the same.

Wilbur took a deep breathe and soaked in the fresh morning air until he heard his mother stomping up the stairs at a fast pace but still managing to make monstrous sounds! The bedroom door flew open with a large swoop and banged against the bookcase.

Franny grabbed Wilburs left ear and tugged it. "Did I not say for you to go down stairs already or should i leave a note for his majesty the king of todayland?" Franny said with her lips pursed.

"That is an excellent question!" Wilbur replied with a sneaky and devilish smirk.

"Enough of your catchphrases! go help your father mow the lawn now or you'll be grounded for another three days!" Franny cried still holding firmly to Wilbur's ear lobe. "I need to go practice with the frogs, they've been lacking behind because of all your pranks!" Franny then stomped down stairs, once again slamming the door so swiftly and fast it made Wilbur jump in shock.

Wilbur put on his favourite shirt which was a dark navy-blue shirt with a lightning bolt across his chest and then a pair of jeans he found lying in a pile of unwashed boxer shorts; he didn't bother using deodorant, its not like he was about to meet the king himself!

He slumped down stairs his feet heavy and his eyes droopy. He pushed open the front door with his back and dragged his feet over to where his dad was mowing their now very over-grown front lawn.

"Wil! glad you could finally get your butt out of bed!" His father chuckled, Wilbur raised one eyebrow at him in an un-amused way.

"Yeah only because scared she the shit out of me." Wilbur shrugged his shoulders in a laid back manner. "Just because we are having new neighbours!"

"Look Wil all we are asking of you is not to do what you have done the last few times" Wilbur's father looked deep into Wilbur's eyes with a sincerity.

"Fine but they're probably going to be total snobs!" Wilbur grunted.

"Or not if you don't blow them up on sight." His father chuckled merrily.

The comment made Wilbur chuckle a bit but was too exhausted to laugh. So after what felt like years the messy and overgrown lawn was now neatly cut and Wilbur had time to collapse on the freshly cut lawn; his eyes squinting at the mid July sun above him. Wilbur heard the sound of an exhaust pipe getting closer until he lifted his head slightly to see a car pull up on next door's driveway

"Great!" He thought "Total snobs, I'd bet my life on it.". But the family who came out the glimmering black car was not what he expected. First the what looked to be the father was large built up man with dirty blonde hair and a nervous look about his face. The mother seemed to be quite the opposite of her husband, her hair was short and brownish-red she had a confident smile spread across her face. Their son was extremely energetic he zoomed out the car instantly, he never seemed to be still he kept twitching and playing with his fingers. The boy had dirty blonde hair like his father and a confident smile across his face like his mother. The Last person to come out the car was the person who Wilbur noticed the most; She had long dark, midnight-blue coloured hair covering her face, she instantly struck Wilbur as shy and quiet but also struck her as kind of cute, he liked the way her blue eyes sparkled when pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

This made Wilbur sigh dreamingly at the girl but he shook out of it, with in a second the family had disappeared into the house. "Who was this girl" Wilbur thought. "Why does her family seem so..odd?"


	2. Derpression

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own the rights to meet the robinsons or The incredibles, but I'm a huge fan of meet the robinsons (shame they never made a sequel) Well anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter, please R&R (No flames please) thanks!**

…

Wilbur dragged his feet back into his house and up the mile long stairs (his mother had the automatic stairs removed because she believed Wilbur was becoming 'unfit'). Wilbur collapsed on his bed but unable to get any sleep because it was already mid day and the sun was shining brightly through his green curtains.

Wilbur's pov

I practically collapsed onto my bed and instantaneously regretted it seeing as it smelt like a year old fish. I screwed up my nose to block out the unbearable smell seeping through my nostrils, I can hear the faint hum of frogs coming from the room below. My thoughts couldn't help but refer back to our new neighbours; they didn't seem like the 'type' to live here. Most people who decide to live here our stubborn, arrogant snobs who are only looking for a status in the city by being neighbours with the 'great' Cornelius Robinson. I really cannot help but roll my eyes when I hear that phrase being said in the street.

"Keeping moving on he says" Wilbur muttered "The only thing he can't move on from is his work to his family"

I know what i say is true though. He hadn't found time for us since he started working on 'A huge project which will change the world forever'. Today had been the first time I've seen him in a week; I mean come on what is so big that you can't possibly see your son for a week!

I can feel a burning sensation in my face. It was anger. I couldn't help but throw my alarm clock at the light grey wall in front of me, its useless anyway never went off at the right time!

3rd person pov

Franny clearly heard the smash from the room above because she was treading carefully up the stairs until she was outside of Wilbur's door beginning to turn the handle. She looked to see her son sulking against his pillow.

"Poor boy." she thought "Its been hard on him I guess, not seeing his father as much."

"I've already mowed the lawn what more could you want?" Wilbur moaned.

"I heard a smash and was wondering if you were ok?" Franny said sternly peering down at her son.

"Yeah, my alarm clock just fell no big deal."

"from the other side of the room?"

Wilbur couldn't find the time to think of an excuse. " Yeah." he shrugged.

"If theres anything you want to talk-"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone"

Franny glared at him.

"Please." He said almost begging.

"Well okay.." Franny sighed and began to leave the room, looking back at her son sympathising with him.

"One last thing!" Wilbur called after his mum.

"Yes?" She asked.

"The new neighbours have arrived." he grunted.

"Oh, didn't you speak to them?"

"I didn't get the chance."

"Would you like to come and meet them?"

Silence. Franny didn't feel the need to stay, she knew her son and this wasn't him. Deep down Wilbur did want to meet this family and find out who they were, but it didn't cross his mind until after he answered plus right now he wanted to be left alone. Thinking about his dad always made him feel this way and the whole family knew it.

Wilbur placed sat on his blue swivel chair and placed his dirty shoes on the desk and grabbed his favourite book 'Peter Pan'. It was a book he found in the room where his Grandfather keeps all his ancient artifacts. Wilbur found the books exceptionally interesting because of its language; it used words he had never heard or seen in life. Wilbur was jealous of Peter Pan; he never had and shoes to fill in because he had no one to live up to.

"Oh how wonderful that would be." Wilbur thought "To never grow up, to live in the present and not worry about living up to expectations!"

the thought brought a wicked smile to Wilbur's face, he couldn't help but laugh.

**tap, tap, tap**

Wilburs head shot up from his daydream, he could hear Spike and Dimitri asking the 'victim' to push one or the others doorbell. He heard a frightened squeak and shot down stairs to open the door before the butler could get it.

He flung open the door so fast, the gush of wind almost sent the poor girl standing at the doorstep flying. The girl he saw from earlier was there with widened eyes.

"Oh. uh. Sorry?" Wilbur gulped.

"No its ok.." The girl spoke quietly.

"Can I help you?" He stuttered.

She made a faint smile and nodded. "Your mum asked me to come here to get your automatic crate opener seeing as ours has gone missing."

"Uh. ok. come in and make yourself at home whilst I go find it." Wilbur walked backward almost stumbling over his own couch. This made the girl giggle.

…

**Hey yall sorry I haven't updated in a awhile thanks for the nice reviews real kind of you. Don't forget to R&R (no flames please) thankyou :-D**


End file.
